


Gone But Not Forgotten

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Post Series. After John’s death, Harold misses him.





	Gone But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Gone

Harold sat on the porch of his farmhouse and drank a cup of tea. As warm tea slid down his throat he thought about his father. His father might have forgotten him, but he would never forget his father. His father had been gone for decades, but he still thought about him often.

He never thought he would buy a farmhouse, but after John’s death he wanted to get back to his roots (so to speak). Grace had left him, there were too many secrets between them, but he didn’t fault her for that. He would always love her, just like he would always miss John. 

Suddenly, he heard a knocking coming from inside his house. 

He stepped into his house and picked an umbrella from a stand for protection. He didn’t think that a criminal would be so careless as to knock (from inside a closet no less) but he wasn’t going to take that chance.

With a shaking hand, he opened the closet door and saw John standing before him.

‘Hey, Finch,’ John said with a smile.

‘Hello, John,’ Harold said because he was pretty sure that ‘John’ was a hallucination and what else would you say to a hallucination?

‘It’s good to see you.’

‘The feeling is mutual,’ Harold said as he dropped his umbrella. ‘John’ looked the same as he remembered. His hair was the same gray and his shirt was the same crisp white.

‘Can I hug you?’ John asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

‘Of course.’

John stepped close and pulled him into an embrace. 

Harold wasn’t convinced that ‘John’ wasn’t a hallucination, but if he was he felt very real. John was warm and his arms were strong as Harold melted into his embrace. 

Harold had never been comfortable with physical affection (or human interaction for that matter) but he held tightly to John.

After several moments, John broke the embrace, much to Harold disappointment.

John dipped his head and his cheeks were pink. ‘Can I kiss you?’

Now it was Harold’s turn to blush. He had never thought about kissing John, kissing his employee would have been beyond inappropriate, but now there was nothing more that he wanted.

He brushed his lips against John’s and John made a happy noise. John’s lips were warm and chapped, but Harold couldn’t get enough. Harold deepened the kiss as John’s arms came up and wrapped around him.

They broke the kiss and John’s blue eyes were shining and he was grinning.

‘Wow! That was great!’

‘Indeed,’ Harold said as he cupped John cheek and John nuzzled into his touch.

‘Why were you in my closet?’ Harold asked.

‘I’m dead and the BoarderLands is connected to closets.’

‘Ah. I see. The BoarderLands is between Heaven and Earth I take it?’

‘Yeah, I could have stayed in The BoarderLands, but I missed you.’

‘Same,’ Harold said as he kissed John again. He was determined to make up for the years that hadn’t had together.


End file.
